1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for pulse modulation automatic control to provide the control currents or voltages which modify, continuously and automatically, the level of the signals used for producing the modulating pulse in order to obtain demodulated pulses whose durations, at different percentage levels, will remain constant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As known, pulse transmission systems which transmit information related to pulse duration or to pulse shape itself, are extensively used. In some of those systems, the effectiveness is dependent upon the stability and the preservation of the output pulse characteristics of said equipments.
It is, however, evident to those skilled in the art, that the aforesaid characteristics are susceptible to drift due to environmental and other operating conditions. Such drifts, which are greater as the complexity of the equipments becomes higher, degrade the overall operation. In copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 198,300 filed Oct. 20, 1980 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,594), a modulation technique with automatic modulation control is disclosed. Such a technique is background to the invention and may be advantageously used as a part of the combination of the invention. That patent application is assigned to the assignee of this application.